Shadow
One of the rebels in DeadClan, Wip of NS...... In a nutshell: Rebellious but Invisible Teenager Description She is a dark blue very close to black, if she was up against the night sky you would only know she was there by the lack of stars in her place. She is very lean, even for a DeadClan cat. This allows her to run fast and silently through the dark alleyways that she calls home. She is one of the youngest hunters DeadClan has seen, and she has acute hearing. Her eyes are extremely notable, they are the color of polished sapphire. She has a dangerous aurora, being dark colored and all. This fits her because she often threatens other cats when they cross her, she also likes to start fights. Her obsidian claws are bloodstained because of this. You'd think she would be horrible at fighting but she isn't, she uses her lean frame and dark coloring to her advantage. She often slinks in the shadows, and when no one expects it she will lash out, and grapple with her opponent. However she only fights when cats provoke her, she rarely starts a fight. She doesn't believe in injuring her 'clanmates' unless they deserve it. If you stay off of her nerves she is pretty quiet, not making any big decisions for the clan. She has few freinds, and never knew her parents. She has had to fend for herself for all of her life. She rarely forms relationships with other cats. She is good at climbing and often climbs to the top of buildings to gaze at the faraway mountains. She wishes with all of her soul that she could be there. She doesn't like the sting of rotting flesh, she has wandered out of the alleys and into a nearby forest where she has caught mice and squirrels. She practices her hunting and climbing every day, and gets better and better with each moon passed. Personality She is often silent, and 'goes with the flow' of things. If you don't start a conversation with her or insult her in any way, she'll leave you alone. The only way to attempt to become her friend, is to show her you won't fuss about her wellbeing. She can fend for herself and doesn't like it if cats try to stand up for her. If you aren't one of her friends, but get her to talk she can respond in one of two ways. If she thinks you committed an offense against her she will not sit back and let you get away with it. She will often yowl at you and will be aggressive. If you try to remark on her small size she will often come up with a witty comeback on the spot, she is also very sarcastic and doesn't like DeadClan leaders. She will only open up to her friends, and when she does it's like a completely different cat. She can be joking and bouncy when you want her to be, and she'll be loyal to you if you keep her trust. She doesn't have the best social skills, and doesn't open up for long periods of time. Her parents abandoned her at birth she wants to know why, is it because of her pelt? Or is it because of her being scrawny and weak? She strives to find out. She has a hole in her heart where her parents should have been. She is automatically protective of any young kit that has lost its way back to it's den. Her former mentor Darkpelt is somewhat of a father figure to her. History Wip Relationships Wip Trivia Wip Category:Cats Category:Warrior Cats Category:Characters Category:NightStrike's Characters/OCs